


Praise

by bumblezz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Multi, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Journey, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, W H Y, WHY CAN'T I WRITE STUFF OVER 300 WORDS, guess what?, still nothing over 300 words :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblezz/pseuds/bumblezz
Summary: ❝ 𝙃𝙚'𝙨 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙉𝙖𝙚𝙜𝙞'𝙨 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙗𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙛𝙞𝙜𝙪𝙧𝙚'𝙨 𝙨𝙩𝙤𝙢𝙖𝙘𝙝, 𝙘𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙞𝙣 𝙖𝙧𝙢𝙨 𝙩𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩𝙮, 𝙣𝙪𝙯𝙯𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙘𝙖𝙩𝙩𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙨𝙩𝙮𝙡𝙚.𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙛𝙞𝙜𝙪𝙧𝙚 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠𝙨. "𝙏𝙖𝙠𝙖, 𝙗𝙧𝙤!" 𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙭𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙢𝙨,  𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙚 𝙧𝙪𝙛𝙛𝙡𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙗𝙤𝙮'𝙨 𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙧𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙗𝙡𝙖𝙘𝙠 𝙝𝙖𝙞𝙧. "𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙛𝙪𝙘𝙠𝙞𝙣' 𝙖𝙬𝙚𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚!" ❞
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Naegi Makoto, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto & Owada Mondo
Kudos: 6





	Praise

**Author's Note:**

> what's this? a pokemon ficlet that's not a part of pokeing drama? AND it's finished? jesus has spoken

When a biker appears, Taka is a blur.

He's away from Naegi's side in a blink, darting and barreling into the tall figure's stomach, capturing him in arms tight and hearty, nuzzling his chest in a cattish style.

The figure speaks. "Taka, bro!" he exclaims, and he ruffles the boy's shorter black hair. "That was fuckin' _awesome_!"

Naegi makes his way closer, his Snivy on one side, Taka's Tepig waddling on another, following him like obedient toddlers. The biker flashes a grin and tugs him in his side when he's close enough, squeezing him in a hug. "You were dope as hell, too, short-stack!"

Naegi blushes, expecting no praise, and chuckles awkwardly. "Th—Thanks, Mondo," he stammers. "Though—" with his foot, he gives Snivy a gentle nudge. The creature chirps a prideful, "Sni-Snivy!" in response— "Snivy did more work."

"You played a great part too, Naegi-kun!" Taka pipes up. He stoops out of Mondo's grasp, picking up Tepig, and scratches behind his ears; he grins wider as Tepig snorts his gratitude. "You're an outstanding trainer for her!"

Naegi blushes again, still expecting little praise, but looks everywhere but Taka. "Uh— Th—Thanks, Taka.  _ Thank you _ ."

**Author's Note:**

> notice how makoto looks everywhere but taka...hmmm


End file.
